Stutter Final Chapter
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: This is the final chapter to my story, "Stutter." If you have not read the story but just like smut, you can probably follow along.


**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read this little story of mine. Here is the final chapter. It's actually the first chapter I ever wrote of the story, in J.K. Rowling style, and is sort of an epilogue. Not knowing what chapter it was going to be, I named it 'infinity,' and the name stuck. I like it, so I'm keeping it!  
****Thank you again. Much love.**

Chapter (infinity)

Specs nuzzled her cheek into the nook between Krayonder's neck and shoulder. She found a simple pleasure in taking in his scent, feeling his pulse against her cheek as her fingers wandered across his naked chest. He moaned sleepily, running a rough-skinned hand over her hip and up her arm, burying it in her hair. His other arm wrapped tightly around her back and squeezed, rolling her on top of him. Specs giggled girlishly. She grabbed onto Krayonder's shoulders tightly, fingernails digging in. Her knees slid around to either side of his hips. Specs playfully nipped at the taught skin of his neck. She suckled, tongue flicking over where she had bitten, soothing it. He was salty from the sweat that had drenched him as they'd made love a few hours ago.

Specs rocked her hips back and forth against his hardening cock. She whimpered as she sucked on his neck, feeling hickeys forming beneath her lips. Krayonder groaned loudly. Specs loved to work him up, to feel his muscles tensing beneath her. Krayonder squeezed her tighter to him. One arm on the small of her back, one across her shoulders, he held her close, letting her move within the constraints of his grip. Specs rolled her body up and down like a wave, keeping her face pressed against his neck.

Her tongue danced across his skin, her fingers running through his hair. Krayonder growled and rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. Specs' breath was knocked from her lungs. Krayonder was on her in an instant, pressing his hard cock between her hips, kissing her messily. His lips grappled with hers, sucking and kissing like he could barely restrain himself. Holding himself up, the muscles in his forearms tugged against his skin. Krayonder moaned and pulled away, momentarily resting his forehead against hers.

His cinnamon eyes connected with her hazel. Specs could see lust, that much was clear, but behind that was a thin layer of restraint. He was… asking. Begging her to let him in, to let him have her.

After being together for three years (one year total of which he was gone for, and two months of which she thought he was dead), he didn't have to ask; but Specs loved that he did. Behind the bravado and strength was a gentleman whose love for her was topped only by his respect.

Specs couldn't hide the smile that drew the corners of her mouth upwards. This small, tilted smile was reserved for him. Playful, daring, loving. Specs bit her lower lip. Her hands were still squeezing the tops of his shoulders. She snaked one hand downwards, coiling her fingers around the shaft. He grunted and closed his eyes. Specs pulled gently, guiding him inside. A whimper escaped her lips as he pushed his hips forward.

His face screwed up as he found comfortable position to hold himself above her, setting up a slow, powerful rhythm. Specs grabbed the back of his head with one hand, her other gripping his back. She dragged her foot slowly up and down the side of his leg, feeling his skin shudder beneath her gentle touch.

He emitted another low growl, sinking lower over her and speeding up, deepening his strokes. Specs cried out. It wasn't like her voice at any other time. When she spoke at work, it was quiet and rushed, with a hint of authority. When she was with Krayonder, it was deep and feminine. Here, when he was inside her and moving and she thought her insides were going to explode, in these moments when she felt unbelievable and sexy and desperate, her voice was high and girlish. She squeaked and moaned and whimpered, each sound from her mouth like a drug to him.

Specs, gasping for air, put one hand on Krayonder's chest and pulled the other down his jawline, cupping his chin and forcing him to look at her. When his eyes, full of fire, flickered to hers, Specs bit her lower lip. She pushed against his chest, sliding him out of her and rolling him onto his back.

Specs moved over him, her skin hovering an inch above his. Her lips danced above his. Krayonder lifted his head to catch her lips with his and she moved further up, impish smile on her face, always just out of his reach. He growled in frustration, and reached up to grip her ass firmly in the palm of his hand. Specs grinned playfully, grinding down against his hard, aching cock. Krayonder whined, his hips thrusting up on impact. Specs was almost knocked over by the force of the impact. She giggled, clutching the bedsheets in her fists like reigns. Specs spread her legs wide, guiding him gently into position. His hips thrust up again, knocking the wind out of her. He rolled his hips upwards over and over again as she struggled to stay upright, her body flowing with the rhythm of his. She was lifted into the air like a kid on a carousel.

Specs felt her resolve disappearing as her field of vision began to blur. A series of cries ripped from her throat as she started to climax, hips jerking over his. Krayonder fucked harshly upwards a few more times. The hot wet sensation washing over his cock, mixed with her screams of pleasure, took Krayonder over the edge. He shouted, face screwed up in concentration as his crotch stuttered upwards.

Specs' knees pulled upwards and she lost her balance, slipping sideways off of Krayonder. He rolled with her, panting, keeping their bodies close. The smell of sweat and sex mingled in the air. Krayonder's hands found their way to their favorite places; the small of her back, across her shoulders, his fingers playing with the hairs at the base of her neck. Shivers shot down her spine and she shuddered in his arms. Specs splayed her hands across his bare chest, scooting as close to him as she could. She could hear his heart beating in his chest. He kissed her on the forehead, smiling warmly. The lust, the anger, the intensity had drained from his light brown eyes; all that remained was the love and care he felt so deeply for her. Every fiber of his being ached to protect her, to keep her safe. Her happiness was all that mattered. Her smile filled his soul with warmth in a way that nothing else could, not his favorite movie or his favorite snack. He loved her so deeply, and without any concrete assurance that she loved him back.

Krayonder had always been the type to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground. He was certain of his every action before acting, that was his style. With love, he could never really know, never really be certain. With Specs… he felt right. The way she looked at him, the way she twirled her fingers around his, the way she kissed him. He felt love in her every touch, every gesture.

Lying here, with her beginning to drift to sleep in his arms, he felt their hearts beating as one, and he remembered those cold months spent as a hostage in the robot war. The only thing he had known for certain then, the one and only thing that was as true as the blood beating in his veins, was that he loved her. He loved her without hesitation. And in these precious moments together, he felt that truth hanging between them. Shared. One heartbeat, one love, one truth. No stutter.


End file.
